


Hot enough to warm me up

by agagagaga



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Chuuves if you squint really hardly, F/F, Fluff, coffee shop AU, hyewon deserves it, i guess?, i seriously need help with tagging :'))
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-05-29 12:30:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15073187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agagagaga/pseuds/agagagaga
Summary: Chaewon is having a pretty bad day with the sudden rain forcing her to run into the nearest shelter, a cafe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hhhhai there. This fic was totally unplanned but hyewon deserves a coffee shop au. I might not have done it justice but it's better than nothing! Oh and i apologize for any mistakes, i might have missed something idk djag

It had been a rainy day when they met. Grey clouds filled up the sky threatening to cry at any moment. 

It certainly didn't make Chaewon feel any better. It had the complete opposite effect, in turn making the normally cheerful girl, moody. 

She had been having a pretty unlucky day. Everything starting with an ignored alarm and inabilty to catch the bus to school, which caused a domino effect with everything else going wrong in her daily routine.

As soon as she got out of school, Chaewon let out a sigh of relief. 'At least that was over' she mumbled to herself. 

God wasn't letting her have her way today. Oh no, he has so many things in store for her. Chaewon just doesn't know yet.

And so when she had barely walked out of the school gates, it started pouring. 

The girl was taken aback by the sudden attack and ran straight to the nearest shelter she could find.

A cafe.

She walked in in a hurry and took a minute to steady her breathing, before she looked around. Only to be surprised that there weren't many people like her who had ran in seeking refugee from the rain. Chaewon figured she was just dumb for not having checked the weather forecast beforehand.

The girl slowly approached the counter, drenched. She was definitely going to catch a cold after this. 

Chaewon looked at the menu for a bit before deciding on something hot enough to warm her up. 

She stopped dead in her tracks as soon as she approached the cashier. She was mesmerized. Chaewon kept staring at the girl in front of her in awe. Like she had never seen someone as beautiful as her before.

Clearly she hadn't

She had smooth, jet-black hair, that seemed soft to the touch. Piercing eyes that could look straight into your soul and could hypnotise you with their beauty. Chaewon felt lost in that sea of brown just from a single glance. But the part that stood out the most from them was the feelings hidden behind. Chaewon craved to learn more about those hidden secrets. 

Everything about that girl was alluring. 

The girl gave Chaewon an impatient look and coughed, regaining her attention. 

She spoke in a bored, monotone voice. "Hello there, what would you like to order?"

She emanated an uninviting aura. Quite the opposite of Chaewon. But the girl could only feel her curiosity getting stronger by the minute. 

Chaewon realized she was probably staring for far too long and blushed, hoping that the other hadn't found it too weird. She spoke to herself 'okay Chaewon, say your order and take a seat. Just be cool' unfortunately she knew it was going to be hard.

Her knees felt weak and her heart was going wild. The shorter blonde couldn't control the rosy tint that adorned her face.

"I-i'll just h-have a hot c-chocolate!" She managed to shriek the last part. If Chaewon had ever wanted to murder herself more than at that moment, she couldn't recall. She became a stuttering mess, great job! Now you ruined any chance you had! She mocked herself for being so stupid the whole time while waiting for her order. 

What she didn't know was that the same barista was keeping an eye on her. 

Soon enough she was called to pick up her order, and so she got up and did the walk of shame to the counter.  
Chaewon kept looking down, being scared to face the girl and because she knew that she'd blurt out something she'd regret.

"May i ask for your name?" The barista asked.

"Huh? I-it's C-Chaewon, Park chaewon..." 

At this point Chaewon didn't want to raise her hopes up for nothing. She figured it was just a policy and they'd write it on the cup or something. 

Sursprisingly it took the girl a bit to write her name. Maybe she didn't hear it properly?

"Here is your order, miss Chaewon." She finished, this time with a sly smirk on her face. 

Chaewon was really confused, but she had to admit, seeing the girl smirk made her heart skip a beat. Maybe a few beats, who knows. 

She walked back to her seat confused, when she finally looked at the cup an what had taken the barista so long to write. 

.

.

.

.

.

It was, a number? And a note, saying 'call me - Hyejoo (barista girl)' with a heart?

As soon as Chaewon put two and two together she screeched like a pterodactyl. It earned her a few looks but she didn't care, she couldn't care.

Chaewon could just do a happy dance in the middle of the place and scream of happiness, but instead she was squealing like a teenager in love (oh wait, she was one). She turned her heard towards the counter so fast it would be a surprise if she didn't hurt herself, to see that very girl who was making her feel like this, stare right back at her with the most charming smile ever. 

Well she really did find something hot enough to warm her up (even hotter), and it definitely wasn't the hot chocolate.


	2. Yeet i'm bad at naming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaewon gets herself a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,,, it's been a while. I've been procrastinating lmao i have no justfication for the delay. I still didn't manage to finish this and i didn't want to make it too long so i decided to divide it into two more parts i think. I didn't check this for any mistakes so i'm sorry if you say any! Anyways have a disaster gay called chaewon.

"It's been almost two weeks. Stop being a wimp and call her already!"

A muffled groan escaped from an annoyed Chaewon, who had invested herself in making out with a pillow. 

"How many times do i have to tell you Jiwoo? It's not that easy." 

Kim jiwoo- a childhood friend of Chaewon, who had indeed grown up with the younger girl doing all sorts of things, including unexpected visits to her house like this one- moved her wheely chair to face the blonde. Giving her what was supposed to be an annoyed look.

"Seriously Chae? This 'hot barista girl' wouldn't have given you her number if she didn't want you to call her." The girl made sure to emphasize the barista's nickname, while making quotation marks with her fingers. It proved to be succesful as her friend winced at the way she spoke.

Chaewon suddenly raised her face from the pillow looking offended. "Jiwoo you're not supposed to be the smart one, stop it."

"Hey! Now that's just rude. Even i have my wise moments!" The older girl had a victorious grin on her face, that made Chaewon want to slap it away. But she had to admit, Jiwoo was right! For once.

"Okay fine! I'll send her a message, but only one!" She spoke, the volume of her voice being raised up to be as clear as possible.

The blonde grabbed her phone and scrolled down the contacts (she had saved the number under 'cute barista' the moment she got home that day.) she clicked on the contact and stared at her keyboard. Chaewon got anxious the moment she saw those letters that she was supposed to tap in order to write a message. 

Jiwoo on the other hand stared at her friend in awe. She had never seen Chaewon get so nervous just by the thought of typing. It was kind of funny. 

"Ok Chae remember to breathe."she said a soft giggle escaping her immediately after.

"This isn't funny chuu! What if she doesn't even see the text? What if she hates me? What if she moved on??"

"Miss Park Chaewon, look at me!" Jiwoo was loud enough to startle the blonde and in turn become the focus of her attention. "First of all, i'm sure she won't miss your text. Second, she literally has no reason to hate you! I mean why in the world would she give you them digits otherwise?! And third...she can't move on! You guys never even dated!" Jiwoo then moved to sit next to her friend on the bed, rubbing circles on Chaewon's back and giving her the signature million dollar smile. "It's gonna be okay. Look at yourself Chae, you're like the most adorable person in the world! After me of course."

Chaewon couldn't help but giggle at her friend's attempt at cheering her up. "You know, you really are a ball of happiness and warmth. Thanks Jiwoo... I'm still offended you think you're cuter than me though!"

"Oh pshhh, i only speak the truth! Now start typing or i'll leave you behind while i gossip with Yerim!" 

"You seriously need to work on your threatening skills." 

But jiwoo was right, she had been stalling for long enough. Chaewon hit delete a few times until she was finally convinced she had an almost decent enough message to send. Almost.

\-----------

Me  
Hello there, i'm the girl from the cafe, Chaewon...You wrote your number on my cup, which was so extra but so cute?! Oh i mean, uhm... Hi there!

\----------

Chaewon sighed and threw her phone on the other side of the bed. Ok maybe she hadn't been the smoothest, but it was a cute message, right? Well what was done was done and there were no take backs.

"See that wasn't so bad! You did great!"

A sigh came from the smaller girl as she wore a hopeless look on her face "It was never bad per say, i'm just really scared." Chaewon moved to sit and looked straight at Jiwoo's face. "Look Jiwoo... This girl wasn't just cute, oh no... She was breathtaking! I'm still trying to figure out why she even paid attention to me? I really don't wanna mess this up. You can understand, right?"

Jiwoo smiled sympathetically at her friend. She really did understand her struggles, after all she did go through something similiar not too long ago. The way she went about it was debatable and she was only able to understand that when it was indeed too late, so she didn't want the same to happen to Chaewon, not when she actually has the chance to be happy.

"It's gonna be fine chae!! If she is dumb enough to reject you than it's her loss, but just let me know if i should bring ice cream if it happens." 

Chaewon started wheezing at that last statement. She was holding her sides because they hurt from laughter and barely managed to get out "Oh my god, chuu y-you really are a prototype!" 

Just then the blonde's phone rang from a notification. Jiwoo gave her friend a warm smile providing Chaewon with the courage she was lacking. She grabbed her phone and opened it to see that it was indeed a message from Hyejoo.

\-------------

Me:  
Hello there, i'm the girl from the cafe, Chaewon...You wrote your number on my cup, which was so extra but so cute?! Oh i mean, uhm... Hi there!

:Cute barista  
Hi, yeah i rememeber who you are. Took you long enough to write, i was starting to think my charms had failed me! 

Me:  
Lmao, I'm sorryy :')

:Cute barista  
It's okay lol. Well first let me introduce myself properly, since i didn't get to do that.

:Cute barista  
Hi miss Park chaewon, my name is Son hyejoo, i believe we are the same age and i'm a broke student who has to work as a barista (which sucks) to pay my loans. But i'm starting to think that that job wasn't such a bad idea.

\-----------

Chaewon started giggling at the messages, a big smile that said 'i'm whipped' adorned her petite face. 

Jiwoo suddenly got up and said that she was hungry, so she was going to eat Chaewon's food. The girl in mention only replied with an okay and went back to giggling. 

Wow she really has it bad, thought the auburn haired girl as she walked out of the room.

\----------------

Me:  
Oh oof, that sucks. I understand your pain. Sorry for asking but how is it not as bad now?

:Cute barista  
Weeelll,,, you showed up and made it better ;)

Me:  
HDJAJF omg, i'm sure you say that to every girl don't you? 

:Cute barista  
Pfftt, hardly,,, you're the only one worthy enough :D

Me:  
What a charmer~

\-------------

She couldn't believe this!! Omg the pretty girl just admitted she liked her, uhh kinda? But still, oh my GOD!!! A deafening sqeal was heard throughout the whole neighbourhood that moment. Chaewon had started rolling around on her bed, kicking her legs around and mumbling some incoherent words.

~~~

The girls constantly kept exchanging messages throughout the day, resulting in many accidents happening on both sides because of how concentrated they were on each other. The two even got to know each other a lot better and found out that in fact they don't live too far away from each other, or how Hyejoo goes to the school opposite to Chaewon's and that they were both in senior year.  
Chaewon also learned that Hyejoo's parents were both working abroad, leaving her to care for the house alone and sending her money monthly for expenses- however this time Hyejoo had gotten a little carried away and ended up getting a job to earn some money. The blonde couldn't help but laugh at this piece of information. It seems that even the cool yet responsible girl could get carried away, but she thanked her for that since it allowed them to meet. 

It had gotten late and at this point Jiwoo had already gone home to rest, however the same couldn't be said for Chaewon. The girl was under her sheets being a giggling mess- just like the disaster gay she was. 

\---------------

:Cute barista  
Hey, i know this might be a little sudden, but i'd like to take you out sometime, you know on a date? I mean i don't think texting counts as one and i really want to see you again,,

Me:  
Oh, uhm.. Excuse me for a sec.

:Cute barista  
Oh, okay?

 

\------------

Me:  
SCREEEEEEEEEE

Me:  
JIWOO DJSJDJG

Me:  
ICANTBREATE FJAJF

Me:  
SHEASKEDMEOUTONADATEAAASASHAHDJSJFAAAAAAA

:Lesbian jesus  
Jesus calm down, i was sleeping!

:Lesbian jesus  
But, AAAAAAA YES GIRL I KNEW YOU'D DO GREAT!! 

:Lesbian jesus  
I WANT TO BE YOUR BRIDE'S MAID AND YOU BETTER NAME YOUR FIRST CHILD AFTER ME!!!

Me:  
JAJAJDKAKDF I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS JIWOO!

Me:  
IM SHOOK MY WIG FLEW TO ANOTHER ORBIT 

:Lesbian jesus  
BARISTA GIRL SNAPPED!

:Lesbian jesus  
BUT ANYWAYS WHAT DID YOU TELL HER????

Me:  
Oh I HAVEN'T RESPONDED YET

:Lesbian jesus  
YOU IDIOT, GO RESPOND NOW, JESUS IS ORDERING YOU 

Me:  
OKAY FATHER I SHALL GO, BUT EHAT DO I SAY? IM SCREAMING 

:Lesbian jesus  
SAY YES YOU DUMB BLONDE! YOU'RE MAKING ME THINK JINSOL IS SMARTER!

Me:  
oh shit i can't be that dumb

Me:  
ANYWAYS I'LL GO

:Lesbian jesus TELL ME EVERYTHING AFTEEER!!

Me:  
I WILL

\---------------

Me:  
Hey sorry i'm back

:Cute barista  
Oh hi. What took you so long? I mean you can say no btw i'm not forcing you,,

Me:  
Obsjajfg

Me:  
NO!

Me:  
I mean YES! Of course i'll go!!

Me:  
I'd be dumb to say no and jesus would kill me. 

:Cute barista  
Jesus? 

Me:  
Oh it's my friend, she likes to call herself lesbian jesus lmao

:Cute barista  
I wheezed, lmaoo.

:Cute barista  
Sooo that's a yes for a date?

Me:  
Yes. 

:Cute barista  
Great!! I'm relieved, phew. But anyways i have to go sleep now, i have an early shift tomorrow and i don't want to die on my job, good night! 

Me:  
Ah i see, good luck and good night!  
We can talk again tomorrow?

:Cute barista  
Of course, anything for you ;)

Me:  
FSGAJJSF GO TO SLEEP BEFORE YOU KILL ME

:Cute barista  
Alright! :D

\---------------

And just like that, they stopped conversing for the night. Chaewon put her phone away to charge and well, it was safe to say she didn't get any sleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to finish the last part faster but knowing myself i probably won't :') i apologize. Btw favOriTe was a bop! Go stream it cowards!!   
> Ugh im snatched


	3. Thanks for everything today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These girlies finally go on a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUESS WHOS FINALLY DONE WITH THIS!! UGH writing this whole hing made me realize that i want to stick to one shots, i can't keep up with multichaptered fics especially when i am such a mess.  
> I hope yall like this, i tried but i lowkey hate it, i mean when do i ever like anything i write sksk.  
> I don't think im gonna be writing anything else anytime soon but who knows sometimes i surprise myself. Anyways school sucks but stay in school kids! Niw i go back to being stressed and a mess baaaiiii

Only A few days passed since the girls had made plans for going out (they were the longest days of Chaewon's life)- it was a hassle trying to figure things out and align their schedules so they would be free at the same time, but eventually they found the perfect day. 

 

Not like Chaewon ever had a tight schedule, but Hyejoo didn't need to know that.

 

They were to meet up on a friday, right after school was over, and somehow the raven haired girl had persuaded the blonde to wait for her in front of the gates of her own school, since she had a few things to check up on before being entirely free.  
Chaewon was quite curious about what the other was doing, but she wasn't one to question such things- she probably was busy doing some annoying school duties anyway.

 

Nevertheless there she was standing, right in front of the gates, sticking out like a sore thumb amidst the sea of students that all seemed to blend in with each other. She was getting nervous and it didn't help that people kept throwing looks at her (or maybe even boys trying to talk to her but she "kindly" told them to fuck off since she didn't exactly swing that way).  
Chaewon didn't want to sound rude but boys felt like nuisances to her- like forgotten toys left at the back of the closet. Not like she ever wanted to play with them, she was simply forced to because she didn't understand better. But now she found new toys that she likes and doesn't intend to forget about.

 

Or maybe she's trying to be deeper than her last two braincells can handle.

 

The blonde had been spacing out when the students had finally started to thin out, allowing her to have a better view and actually spot her date rushing towards the gates, a worried expression on her face. 

 

Chaewon was about to call her name when she stopped abruptly, only to scan the girl and hide behind the said gate. She held her hand up at her chest- her heart was going wild.  
There she was- Hyejoo in all her glory, looking absolutely stunning with her pretty face and that uniform... God how could she make a simple school uniform turn into the most attractive piece of clothing? Not to mention it just dawned on her that this blessed human was her date, a real date date and not a friends kind of date. 

 

Chaewon was left speechless to say the least. Luckily there weren't as many people around so she allowed herself to sit down and calm her beating heart before getting anywhere near that girl. It would be a lie to deny that she was having doubts once again and she hated herself for that- for being such a disaster. 

 

Chaewon couldn't hold back the groan that escaped her mouth- if Jiwoo was here she would have probably talked her ear off with that very high pitched voice of hers for thinking like that. 

 

Soon enough the other girl reached the gates, panting from all the running and trying to catch her breath. She looked around trying to spot the blonde, only to be met with a sea of brown and black. Hyejoo thought that she might have left for a second, until she heard an unfiltered, raw groan coming from the same lump of yellow she was looking for. 

 

Hyejoo raised a brow at the girl, it seemed like she hadn't noticed her standing there yet. The taller one could see a faint blush on her porcelain-like cheeks and she could hear the other mumbling words at herself- how cute.

"Parkchaewonyouareliterallythedumbesthumanoutthere, youaren'tevenanoriginalblondebutyoureallyactlikeone-"

"Hey."

The sudden voice was enough for Chaewon to get startled and release a squeak. She placed a hand over her mouth, horrified that she just released a sound like that. Her cheeks were burning from embarrassement, however it all seemed to melt away when Chaewon heard the prettiest sound she ever had the pleasure of hearing- Hyejoo was laughing at her. The blonde could only follow after the other laughing awkwardly at her own antics- but it was okay as long as she could keep hearing Hyejoo laugh, she thought. 

 

The smaller blonde was absolutely captivated by how the others eyes seemed to light up when she laughed, or how her triangular shaped lips looked oh so soft as she parted them, revealing mesmerizing white pearls that made Chaewon want to close her eyes, in fear of going blind.

 

Their laughs eventually got quieter until finally they stopped, aware that both still kept a smile on their faces.

 

Hyejoo opened her mouth to speak again. "Hi there Chaewon!" She said rather enthusiastically. It seemed like Hyejoo was a completely different person from the dark, bored and mysterious girl Chaewon saw that day. She was even better.

 

"H-hi..." The shorter responded shyly, not even daring to look Hyejoo in the eyes. What a precious doll, was the only thought on the taller girl's mind. 

"What are you doing on the floor?"

"Floor? Oh! Uhm i was just resting my uhh, butt?" Chaewon what the heck?

"You seem very unsure by what you just said, but I won't keep asking since you're so cute." She smirked, sending Chaewon's soul to some other utopian world. That smirk soon turned into an apologetic smile though- the girl had an idea of what was going to be said next.

"I'm so sorry for taking so long! I was about to leave when a teacher asked me to deliver some papers to the principal since i was the only student in the halls. I tried to be fast, since you know... I can't exactly say no to a teacher-" Hyejoo laughed awkwardy. "But here let me help you up." She said as she extended a hand to Chaewon, who gladly accepted it.

"It's fine, trust me- not like i had nothing to do. In fact i quite enjoyed seeing those boys run with their tails between their legs." She spoke in an innocent tone however you could see an underlying mischiveous intent in her eyes.

 

Hyejoo pulled her up, and allowed the girl to brush herself off before speaking again. Chaewon looked extremely cute, making the younger one want to engulf her in the biggest bear hug- but that would probably suffocate Chaewon. 

 

"Wait boys? Did they try anything? Please describe them to me so i kick them in the nuts."  
One would think it was a simple joke, but Hyejoo looked dead serious- resembling herself at work a lot.

 

This earned another chuckle from the girl. Ah, how sweet, but Chaewon would rather die than admit that or the fact that she was completely "whipped". Which she wasn't!! No matter how much her friends teased her about it because they were all clearly blind and too engrossed in her love life because they didn't want to think about theirs- or rather the lack of one.  
It was safe to say she felt victorious over her friends for once. 

 

Yes, a victorious midget.

 

To Hyejoo, Chaewon seemed so frail, yet so unafraid to dirty her hands if needed and She absolutely loved that about her. After all, as much as she wanted to only protect the girl, she also liked someone who was able to throw some hands- ah imagine tiny, little Chaewon fighting someone with her tiny, little fists trying to look threatening but ultimately failing. Still though, it's rude for some random dudes to just harass her like that and she wasn't having it.

"Why are you laughing? I'm not against it but seriously-" she sighed. "Those jocks better not do it again or detention would be the least of their worries." 

"Oh my god, what would you do?" Okay maybe the cafe girl was still somewhere in her.

Hyejoo simply smirked. "You'll find out, only if it happens again." Topped with a wink, just like the cherry on top, and Chaewon had left this world once again.

 

She was only able to snap out of her thoughts when Hyejoo asked about something, Chaewon wasn't quite sure what it was. She was pretty sure she was drooling from her thoughts, but Hyejoo's face remained the same. Only two explanations existed- perhaps she was nice enough not to mention it or maybe she was just blind and too oblivious which, truth be told was very highly unlikely. 

 

Why?

 

Because it's Hyejoo we're talking about. 

 

"I'm sorry can you repeat that?"

"Oh- i asked if we should get moving?" 

Ah right, they had been standing in front of the school this whole time. Perhaps this date should finally start and put a stop to the waiting. I'm sure some of us were really eager to start this day and it would be a shame if somehow it came to an abrupt stop because Chaewon just couldn't stop staring.

"Oh! Yeah we probably should, but uhm..." Her voice trailed off. "I haven't really made any plans for today... I'm sorry.." 

 

Mayhaps Chaewon wishes the ground would swallow her whole.

 

Hyejoo only giggled in response. "It's fine. Actually i was hoping you hadn't planned anything, so this is perfect!" 

"It is?"

"Of course. Now, let's go!"

Chaewon smiled, she's already having so much fun, she truthfully can't imagine anything that would make her happier.

"Wait, wait. Where are you taking me?"

"That's a secret." Hyejoo placed a finger over her mouth as if to shush herself and went on her way, but not before making sure the blonde was following. 

 

It was a really nice day out, the sun shining in the sky along with the soft looking clouds that hovered above the world. Even the forecast had said that there was no way such a beautiful day would ever get ruined by the tiny crystal droplets that the sky often liked to offer. 

 

At this beautiful time, two girls were walking alongside one another, seemingly lost in conversation. It was all fun and games and Chaewon was having a great time, after having gotten over the initial embarrassement until she accidentally bumped into the other girl. 

 

She rubbed her nose slightly from the impact and muttered an 'I'm sorry!' To Hyejoo, who had a smile on her face.

"We're here!"

"Here? Wait, do you mean the arcade?"

 

Now Hyejoo turned to the blonde, shivering from excitement and itching to run inside the establishment.

 

"Yes! Do you not like it...?"

"What? No, of course not! I mean of course i like it! I was just surprised, that's all!" Chaewon waved her hands around in defense of her own statement. "I was honestly thinking we'd just go to the cafe where you work."

"Oh trust me i do not want to step inside unless i absolutely have to." 

 

Chaewon couldn't help but snort at the confession, because somehow she expected that from the girl. She didn't say anything more though, and just walked inside the arcade, completely ignoring Hyejoo's screams of 'hey wait!' Or 'you'll regret making a gamer angry!' Or even 'be ready to face my wrath Park chaewon!' 

 

Yeah right. Like Chaewon would go down that easily.

 

After sprinting inside any plan of mercy that Hyejoo had was forgotten and left to starve in a ditch inside her 'ingenious gamer girl mind'. 

 

Now their bags had been forgotten on one corner of the place as the two girls very competitively went against each other in a zombie shooting game. Everything was going amazing for Chaewon, until Hyejoo killed a higher scoring zombie, leaving the blonde too shocked and irritated at what had happened resulting in a win for Hyejoo.

"Hey that's not fair!"

"What do you mean it's not fair- it's part of the game and just because you didn't know, it doesn't make it any less valid." Hyejoo shrugged and turned away from Chaewon. "Besides, it's not like you ever had a chance, so just accept you lost like the sore loser that you are." 

 

Oh no, she didn't.

 

"I swear i will make you pay! We'll see who's the real sore loser!" At this point both of the girls were getting a little too fired up- well at least no one was paying attention to them. The staff were probably used to this, maybe even to the point that they find it absolutely normal.

"Oh yeah!?"

"Yeah!!"

"Fine! Beat me in a mario kart game and i will bow down and apologize to you. Unless you're too scared?" She had a mischevious tone to her voice that Chaewon had not failed to notice," and like the hot head she is, she accepted the challenge- unknowing of the real reason Hyejoo chosen that specific game.

 

She really should have known better.

 

The raven haired girl was destroying her in the game, easily evading any banana peels or shells that came her way. But Chaewon was blinded by the need to win that she really never had a chance since the beginning and Hyejoo saw that determined look on her face out of the corner of her eye.

 

Well... It wouldn't hurt to hold back once, right? 

 

Hyejoo tried to fight her own thoughts, she really did! But apparently the need to make Chaewon happy was bigger than her game instincts. Damned be her infatuation.

 

She purposely drove into the next banana peel she saw and "accidentally" fell off the road, giving the blonde a few good seconds to go ahead. 

 

Well let's say that seeing her happy smile in the end made the loss worth it. 

"Sooo, who's the sore loser now, huh?" Chaewon wiggled her eyebrows and looked at Hyejoo with a smirk.

 

What a cocky midget.

 

Hyejoo on the other hand could only sigh. She smiled slighty and admited her defeat, although reluctantly, it was more than enough for the blonde.

 

The sun had now started to set which only proved how long they had been clawing at each other in there. A light breeze was blowing but they didn't mind it- their hands had somehow gotten entangled and the girls walked a little closer than before. 

 

Hyejoo had thought of bringing Chaewon to a park next but that was so generic so instead she settled for the next less cliche place, the beach.

 

It was mostly pretty deserted except that group of girls they saw running around. One of them was tall, really tall and had silver hair while another, slightly shorter girl with bangs ran after her howling like a wolf. Hyejoo was slightly offended since being a wolf was her trademark thing and her face clearly showed the displeasure. 

 

Chaewon could only laugh at the show until she caught sight of two other girls that were sprinting behind them, looking affectionately at the two leading the way. The blonde was in awe at how pretty they were, but smiling at the blatant hearts in their eyes towards the other more childish duo. 

 

Damn, the gays were taking over. 

 

She had been really distracted by the quirky quartet that she only came to her senses when Hyejoo was waving a hand before her eyes and saying her name. "Earth to cha cha?"

"Hm? Oh sorry i wasn't paying attention- wait, cha cha?" Whomst the heck is cha cha, she only knows Chaewon and God won (make sure to capitalize the g in God) there was no such thing as a cha cha! 

"Yeah, it's a nickname i just came up with! I won't actually use it if you don't want me to though."

"No it's fine, it's kinda cute..."

"Not as cute as you!" 

Chaewon might have been slightly more prepared for the random compliments but it did not in any way mean that she was not going to be affected by it and the flaming red on her face proved it.

 

Hyejoo chuckled at the display, she could certainly get used to this.

"But anyways what were you looking at?"

"Oh, just those girls that were passing, they were really pretty..."

"Were they prettier than me?" 

 

It was a really abrupt question that left the blonde speechless. She really was going to answer with no but apparently the few seconds of silence betrayed her.

 

"Oh my god i cannot believe i am being beaten by a shorty and a pink princess! What even is a pink princess?? That sounds like some kindergarten nickname for god's sake!"

"Maybe contain your salt a little missy, but what's a pink princess?"

Hyejoo only shrugged and scoffed "Dunno, that's what i heard the giant call one of the girls you were admiring-"

"Are you jealous?" 

"No-"

"Lies."

"Shut up."

Chaewon could hardly contain the laughter that escaped her lips, it drove her to the brink of death. 

 

Embarrassment painted Hyejoo's face- she wasn't used to being laughed at, normally she laughs at her friends. "Okay we get it, it's hilarious! Let's just build a sand castle or something." 

The shorter among the two was having trouble breathing but the mention of a sand castle had her stop and look like an excited puppy.  
It was rather adorable, how her eyes held childish excitement and pure adoration for the activity.

 

The two sat opposite of each other on their knees, careful not the get the sand everywhere but even that proved to be hard when they decided to build so close to the sea, having to evade it at any moment.

 

By the time they had built a base for their castle, the two had gotten used to the routine of jumping up and sitting back down while the sea went on its way. They worked in comfortable silence, somehow cooperating without needing to use the necessary words, until Chaewon decided to break it.

"Hey, you actually let me win back at the arcade didn't you?"

 

It caught Hyejoo by surprise, who would have thought? But Chaewon wasn't done.

 

"I mean, no player like you would run into that banana peel and off the road like that accidentally, it would be an amateur mistake- something you proved to not be, might i add."

 

Was this girl complimenting her, while calling her out? 

 

Hyejoo stared in awe as she kept rambling away, not lifting her head from the castle. "Hmmm, you really are one of a kind huh?" She giggled "Yeah... I did let you win. That's true."

"But why?" 

"Maybe i just wanted to see you smile."

"Oh-" Chaewon raised her head, looking at Hyejoo's eyes and smiling the brightest smile she could manage. "You don't have to lose for that, asking is enough!"

The raven haired girl returned a smile of her own, not as blinding as Chaewon's but it certainly had its own charms. "I'll keep that in mind then."

 

The sun had vanished from the sky, leaving place for its counterpart, the moon. It shone bright on that specific night. Hyejoo thought it was the most beautiful thing she'd seen.

 

Chaewon thought the moon paled in comparison to the other girl. 

 

They had left behind a relatively tall tower of sand that stood proud, overlooking the vast sea in front of it. 

 

It was finally time to head home and rest.

 

The two walked close to each other, shoulders bumping and steps in total sync. 

 

Hyejoo had insisted on walking the blonde back home under the pretext that it was late and not safe for her to head back alone and Chaewon had agreed reluctantly asking about Hyejoo's safety.

 

It wasn't a long trip back to the blonde's house but somehow now it felt like that road had gotten shorter and shorter and it left a bitter taste on Chaewon, who didn't want this day to end. 

 

Time truly felt golden to her.

 

When the girls arrived at their destination, neither wanted to let go. 

"So i guess this is where we part ways today."

"Yeah, thanks for walking me back."

"It was my pleasure really."

Chaewon's eyes drifted to their hands and how her slightly smaller one seemed to fit perfectly in Hyejoo's own. 

 

This didn't escape the eyes of Hyejoo as she sighed and smiled at the blonde. "Hey don't make that face- i'm disappointed time flew by so fast but if it's alright with you i'd like to take you out again. I don't know maybe we could watch a movie or just be lazy together. How does that sound?"

"If i'm completely honest, it sounds perfect. Ugh i'd kill to just lay on a couch and eat some chicken nuggets."

"So that's a yes on going on another date with me?" Hyejoo asked, her tone was a hopeful one and even if she already knew the answer it was just like her to be 100% sure of things.

 

Chaewon responded rather quickly, in a mocking tone as if she was making fun of Hyejoo for doubting herself and her impact on the blonde. "Of course. Did you ever doubt that?" 

"No- maybe."

"Well then don't!" Is what Chaewon said before she somehow got the courage to get on her toes and give Hyejoo a kiss on the cheek.

 

It was a spurr of the moment thing, she never intended to do it but the feeling of that soft cheek against her lips felt heavenly and all regrets were washed away.

 

Unfortunately for the dazed baby wolf though, Chaewon had already skipped to her house, putting a safe distance between them.

"Have a good night wolfie, thanks for today!" 

 

Her cheeks were painted by a rosy color as she stood rooted to the ground and awkardly waved to the girl that had already entered the safety of her own house. 

 

Well, that might have gone better than expected and Hyejoo certainly could not wait to return the favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu if you can guess who those girls that made a cameo are then i love you and respect you.  
> feedback is always appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> uwu. I hope you liked that hhh.  
> Anyways feedback would be veryy appreciated!


End file.
